In the art and science of determining the area and configuration of portions of the surface of the earth, a shelved bracket is interposed between a primary surveying instrument and the head of a tripod for supporting data recorders electrically coupled with the survey instrument.
Modern day survey equipment uses computerized systems which automatically collect and store field data for ultimate transfer to printed forms. The electronic recorder, operably coupled with the survey instrument, must be hand-held by the surveyor adjacent the tripod, giving rise to a need for a suitable support.
Hence, as a solution to the problem, the instant invention utilizes the tripod itself as a mount for a bracket which carries a shelf having many uses, including convenient attachment of the recorder thereto. The bracket is easily and quickly interposed between the tripod head and the overlying survey instrument where it is firmly held in place without need for any modification of either the tripod or the survey equipment which it carries .